At Bat With Daddy
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Danny takes Lucy to a place filled with childhood memories on Father's Day. 6/7


I need to explain since I'm a day late with this Father's Day story for Danny. I had a hard time in knowing how to start and finish this, I knew where I wanted to go but don't know how to do it until half way through my own Dad's celebration. So I hope that you like this and enjoy this look into Danny's relationship with Lucy. :)

I don't own anything CSI NY related or any familiar products that are mentioned.

* * *

Watching Lucy kick the small piles of dirt along the fence line, Danny felt his heart lurch in his chest knowing that someone was hurting his little girl. He got up from the back steps and went around the side of the home he grew up in and into the garage. Danny dug around in the corner where he had always been told to put his sports equipment away, until he found it. Danny ran his fingers along the scars where he had hit the tee a little too hard with the bat but still strong enough to send the ball flying. He picked it up and left the garage, walking back around to the yard where Lucy had stopped kicking the dirt to lay in the grass.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go," Danny stood above her waiting for her to notice him. The three year old just looked at him, her glasses reflecting the blue sky. "What? I thought we were to wait here for Mommy and Nonna-"

"We'll be back in time for that, come on." He held out a hand for her grab hold of. With much hesitation, she reluctantly gave her own hand to him. A small grunt and she levered herself up onto her feet.

"Where we going?" She asked walking beside her Daddy along the cracked and split concrete sidewalk, watching as he greeted the neighbors he grew up with.

"Where _are_ we going, young lady," he teased loving the way she rolled her eyes at him like her mother does. They ducked behind a few houses and down an alleyway until they reached a sandy back lot. He placed the T ball stand on the ground and took a ball from the bag, placing it on top of the tee before holding the bat out to her. "Let it all out, Lucy."

"Let what out, Daddy?" She asked confused at why they were there.

"You need to release what's making you sad. Hit the ball as hard as you can, and for as long as you can. Then when you are done, if you want, we'll sit down with your Mom and talk."

She trembled as she saw the understanding in her father's gaze, then her skinny arm slowly extended and took the bat. Grabbing the helmet, Danny placed it on her head and turned her toward the tee to start hitting the balls with all of her might.

Danny sighed and sat down on one of ratty lawn chairs that had been left behind, and thought of the time when this place had allowed him reach the peace that he needed.

_After hitting the many balls that his dad pitched to him, Danny's exhausted young body fell to the ground. "Are you done, Danny?" Joe asked as he sat on the ground beside him tossing the ball into the air and catching it. _

"_I still don't understand why he attacked us, Dad…I just don't." Danny rubbed his fist over his eyes not wanting to cry in front of his father, ten-year-olds were too old to cry like babies. Joe tried to pat him on the shoulder, but Danny's flinch and the way he abruptly pulled away made him burn with anger. "We were supposed to meet Mom and Louie in the city but-"_

"_Danny, Danny, there was no reason for what that cabbie did. But you've gotta find a way to make peace with it. If you don't, the anger will eat you up inside." They stayed like that for a long time, Danny looking at the clouds moving across the sky and his Dad beside him tossing the ball into the air. _

"_Can we come back here again," he asked his Dad when they gathered up the baseballs and made their way home._

"_Eh, depends if I have time." He told Danny catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. _

"_Yeah, you shouldn't have to take off work every time I need to hit a few balls." The boy ducked his head underneath the big cap covering his face; the bruises were slowly fading away. _

_Joe caught his son in a headlock and rubbed his head. "True but you're still hitting foul, I'll need to be there to make sure your swing improves. How about Sunday after church?"_

How about Sunday after church, Danny thought leaning his head back against the wooden fence. How could he have forgotten that?

"Dad?" Lucy's voice intruded on his memories, bringing him back to the present. "I'm ready to go back to Nonno's and Nonna's now."

He looked into his daughter's clear eyes and knew that she was ready to go back now. There was no more pain or sadness at being teased at daycare. "Alright, let's go and see if Mommy and Nonna have finished baking my cheesecake now."

"Daddy! It was a surprise!" Lucy chastised him. He grinned at her annoyed expression, so like Lindsay at this moment he could've laughed.

"I'm sorry." He pouted before grabbing her into a big bear hug, then swinging her onto his back to walk the rest of the way. "I promise to be surprised when Mom and Nonna spring it on me. You've done a good job in keeping me out of their way."

"Where have the two of you been?" Joe asked Danny and Lucy, when they showed up at the front of the open garage. Danny deposited the T-ball equipment by the side of the door near the rest of the sports stuff, bending down to let Lucy slide off of his back.

"Hi, Nonno! We went and hit a few balls to make me feel better," she smiled at her grandpa. She gave him a quick hug and picked up the sack of balls and put them away before leaving. The little girl's words brought back memories of doing the same for Danny. Joe looked at Danny and saw that he too was better than he had been in a long time. Before he could say anything, his son lifted a hand and clapped him on the back. "Its okay, Dad. We don't need to rehash the past, it's finally done and over with."

The old man nodded before turning away, and gruffly asked. "Don't forget to close the garage door; you weren't raised in a barn. I can't say the same for your wife," he laughed brightening up at the frown that crossed Danny's face.

"Funny, Dad! Very funny!"

Lindsay popped her head around the corner to add her own quip. "But it did prepare me for living with him."

Joe laughed long and loud at that. He got a kick out of his daughter-in-law and her quick wit. He may have had doubts but her love and patience with his son and their family together made her a favorite amongst the family. Leaving the two love birds alone, he made his way to the kitchen…maybe Teresa had saved him some cannolies along with the cheesecake.

"How's Lucy," Lindsay asked after the kiss Danny laid on her, her head still swimming.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he replied. "She's still upset about the way the kids tease her about her glasses, but things will get better."

Lindsay nodded and hugged him tightly. "I know this isn't what we planned, but Happy Father's Day, Danny."

"Like you said a month ago, it's the best one yet…and that's good enough for me." He grinned and closed the garage door like he was asked, walking hand in hand with the love of his life to start celebrating those who made it his day. His family.

The end.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
